Loď v bezvětří
by Aifsaath
Summary: Od konce války uběhlo pět let. Pohádka dopadla tak, jak dopadnout měla. Jenže lidé se mění. Uzumaki Hinata není výjimkou.
1. I

Byla to podzimní neděle. V kuchyni pískala konvice. Hodiny na stěně ukazovaly čtvrtou odpoledne. Odstavila konvici, zhasla sporák, zašátrala ve skříni po hrnku. Zelený s kytkami. Tři lžičky kávy a zalila ji horkou vodou. Žádný cukr. Vzala hrnek a šla s ním na balkon. Napila se, opřela se o zábradlí. V ústech hořko po kávě. Tady nahoře vál silný vítr. Měla by se vrátit dovnitř pro něco na sebe. Znovu se napila plným douškem. Pálilo to.

Sama v domě, kde s Narutem bydleli od jejich bláznivé svatby. Kolik let – pět let, odpověděla si v duchu po chvíli. Skončila válka, nebylo jim víc jak osmnáct. Vezmeš si mě, zeptal se jí tehdy Naruto na oslavě vítězství, všude květiny a trosky. Ano, ano, ano, vrhla se mu kolem krku, on ji objal, sevřel v náručí, ona se mohla rozplynout štěstím, že ji miluje, a do dvou týdnů spolu sdíleli manželskou postel.

Vrátí se zítra nebo pozítří. Do té doby tu vydrží sama mezi prací a spánkem. I když právě necestoval, setkávali se během dne jen vzácně. Večer na půl ústa zamumlali dvě tři věty, než se odebrali utahaní do ložnice, ráno vstávala první ona a neměla to srdce ho budit. Hinata samozřejmě chápala jeho vytížení. Tsunade se chystala odstoupit z funkce a všichni věděli, koho jmenuje svým nástupcem. Naruto postupně přebíral víc a víc jejích povinností. Stane se ze mě konečně hokage, řekl onehdy její manžel a políbil ji na tvář. Hinata znovu usrkla kávu a zahleděla se směrem ke správní budově, nad níž se tyčila skála s vytesanými tvářemi. Představila si jeho tvář zvěčněnou ve vápenci. Zaslouží si to.

_Zaslouží si to._ Po tom všem si Naruto zasloužil jen skvělé věci.

Povzdechla. Na jazyce kávovou trpkost a tělo zkřehlé studeným větrem. Vklouzla zpátky dovnitř. Zavřela za sebou s tichým cvaknutím. Zítra nebo pozítří se vrátí, políbí ji na tvář nebo na rty – někdy byl až směšně stydlivý. Prohodí několik hloupých vtípků, navečeří se (Ramen, Hinatko!) a pak se spolu pomilují. Ráno, protože bude chtít dohnat čas, který strávil bez ní, vstane dřív a nasnídá se s ní. Řekne nějaký kompliment, trochu nešikovně, zasmějí se a znovu se uvidí až večer.

Jejich manželství plynulo klidným tempem, jaký by si přála nejedna žena. Byla na něj hrdá, na Naruta. Přála mu jeho splnění jeho snu. Už jako dítě mu to přála. Vždy se za ním tak hnal. Jí to odhodlání chybělo.

Někdy žasla, jak se mohl člověk jako on zamilovat do ní, a co víc, vzít si ji za ženu. Své musela sehrát euforie z pouhého faktu, že přežili, v té chvíli ani jeden nepřemýšlel. Jí stačilo ke štěstí, že si jí všiml a že ji chtěl. Co si myslel on, to nevěděla.

Vždycky jí připadal jako plamen. Pořád to v sobě měl. Pět let není dost dlouhá doba, aby se z člověka vytratil jeho temperament.

Když šla později toho dne spát, zdál se jí sen o moři. Ona a Naruto se plavili na lodi. Vysoké stožáry, napnuté plachty, slunce, svěží mořský vítr je šlehal do tváří a pak přestal. Uvízli v bezvětří uprostřed moře, daleko od břehu. Když se ráno probudila, ještě jí uších zněl křik racků. Usmála se sama pro sebe. Vidět tak moře.

Vstala. Šla do koupelny. Zapletla si vlasy do copu. Ze zrcadla na ni zírala cizí bledá tvář. Od té doby, co si přestala zastřihávat ofinu, jí Naruto říkal, že si na ni nemůže zvyknout. Dětská oblost se z jejích rysů vytratila docela. Sama se nepoznávala.

O něco později vyšla z bytu. Zamířila do správní budovy. Od vyhlášení míru vesnice omezily svou činnost na udržování veřejného pořádku a na diplomatické styky s cizími zeměmi. Od války, která přinesla konec všem válkám, uteklo jen pár let. Její symbol, její manžel, dokázal nemožné: přinutil je zapomenout na staré křivdy a dodržet dohody. Alespoň prozatím. Hinata překládala úřední listiny. Vždycky měla talent na jazyky. Napodobovala přízvuky s obratností, která uváděla její společníky v úžas. Teď mohla konečně svoje dovednosti uplatnit. Tehdy – tehdy to nešlo.

Její pracovna se nacházela v prvním patře. Překvapilo ji, že tu našla Sakuru. Nikdy sem nechodila.

„Yuri mě pustila," vysvětlila hned Sakura. „Potřebovala jsem s tebou mluvit."

„Nemohlo by to počkat? Mám tu dost práce." Na stole se kupila menší hromádka.

„Nebuď taková. Zabere ti to sotva pět minut."

„Tak povídej." Posadila se za stůl. „Stalo se něco?"

„Nic se nestalo. Chtěla jsem vědět, jestli neplánujete s Narutem oslavu."

„Ah... Úplně jsem na to zapomněla." Dřív nezapomínala. „O ničem se nezmínil."

„No, jsou to přece jeho narozeniny. Proč by se měl zmiňovat on?"

„Nevím, jestli bude mít čas. Poslední dobou jsem ráda, když ho potkám aspoň večer."

„Vezme si volno. Ani Tsunade není taková tyranka, aby ho držela ve službě i na jeho narozeniny."

„Nejspíš máš pravdu." Srovnala dokumenty do úhledného štůsku. „Ještě jsme se o tom nebavili."

„Myslela jsem, že se vrací dneska."

„Dnes nebo zítra. Nedostala jsem od něj žádnou zprávu."

„No, bylo by hezké, kdybychom mu připravily oslavu. Překvapíme ho tím."

„Narozeniny má až za dva týdny." Vytáhla ze šuplete stoh nepopsaných papírů. „Není trochu brzy na plánování?"

„Sama jsi říkala, že Naruto nestíhá. Takhle můžeme zajistit, aby dostal volno."

„Nevím, jestli bude letos chtít velkou oslavu."

„Nesmysl. Naruto miluje oslavy." Sakura se usmála. „No, už jsem tě zdržela dost dlouho. Pacienti mě volají. Měj se." A ještě ve dveřích: „Přemluvím Tsunade!"

Toho dne se nemohla soustředit na práci. Nevybavovala si slova – pořád hledala ve slovníku, zatímco neklidně poklepávala tužkou o desku stolu. _Naruto se vrací._ Měla by mu přichystat něco k jídlu. Ráno to nestihla. Jak zvládne oslavu, netušila. Nejraději by to zrušila. Nechtěla se tím zabývat. Každou volnou chvíli trávili s přáteli, přesto Naruto hledal důvody pro další a další večírky. Miloval společnost; obklopoval se těmi, kteří zbyli po válce, a ona ho zpovzdálí pozorovala, jak se smějí společným historkám (někdy upřímně a někdy nuceně) a v rozhovoru se vyhýbají každé zmínce o těch, kteří padli (mnoho jmen).

Stmívalo se, když se vracela domů. Zdálky viděla světla v oknech obývacího pokoje. Takže se v Suně nezdržel. Najde ho tam s kouřící miskou ramenu. Vzpomněla si na pach polévky. Udělalo se jí nevolno. Posadila se na blízkou lavičku, objala si kolena a chvíli jenom zírala do tmy. Její manželství plynulo klidným tempem, jaký by jí nejedna žena záviděla. Její manžel, dětská láska a hrdina, ji miloval sladce a něžně a nosil by ji na rukou. Nechával jí prostor, žertoval s ní svým štěněcím způsobem, zachránil ji – mnohokrát.

Ještě nedovedla pojmenovat, co v ní celé měsíce klíčilo a co ji rozežíralo zevnitř, kdykoli na něj pomyslela.

Uteklo půl hodiny, než se zvedla z lavičky a vydala se znovu na cestu. Chladný říjnový podvečer. Zachrastila klíči v zámku, aby ohlásila svůj příchod. Vstoupila do tmavé předsíně, svlékla si kabát, pověsila ho na háček. Jeho se válel na zemi. Uklidila i ten. Vydala se do obývacího pokoje, kde věděla, že ho najde.

„Ahoj, Hino!"

„Ahoj."

Zápach ramenu visel v pokoji jako těžký mrak. Dřív jí nevadil, ale teď jen odolávala pokušení mu tu misku vzít a vyhodit ji z okna. Sedla si vedle něj na pohovku. Pozorovala ho, jak zápolí s hůlkami. Srkal.

„Jak ses měla?" zeptal se mezi sousty.

„Bylo tu bez tebe ticho."

„Co v práci?"

„Jako obvykle. Co ty?"

„Skoro jsme na poušti umrzli. Ani bys nevěřila, jaká je v Suně v noci zima. Spát jsem musel ve dvou kalhotách, jinak se to nedalo vydržet." Odložil prázdnou misku na stůl. „Abych nezapomněl, Gaara tě pozdravuje. No, o čem jsem mluvil? Hm, taky jsme s Kibou vyrazili na lov, ale na lišky jsme nenarazili. Místo toho nás překvapila bouře uprostřed pouště. Představ si ten mráz a všude ten zatracený písek. Schovali jsme se v jeskyni." Široce se usmál. „Bez vody, bez jídla a v zimě."

„Jak jste to zvládli?"

„Gaara za námi poslal ráno hlídku. Ten parchant celou dobu věděl, že se ztratíme. Když jsme se konečně dostali do vesnice, seřval mě a Kibu jako malý děcka, jak jsme si mohli myslet, že to na poušti zvládneme bez průvodce."

„Mohli jste tam umřít."

„Ale Hin, vždyť se nic nestalo." Pohladil ji po paži, políbil na tvář. „Nemusíš se o mě bát. Prováděli jsme i větší pitomosti a nikdy se nic nestalo."

„Vždycky se spoléháš na štěstí," vzdychla, když jí zajel rukou pod šaty. „Teď ne."

„Neviděl jsem tě _měsíc_."

„Teď ne a rozhodně ne tady." Vstala. Letmo se dotkla jeho ramene, než zamířila do koupelny, kde se zamkla. V rychlosti se osprchovala. Některé věci se nedaly odkládat. Vzpomínala na jejich první společnou noc, na jejich nemotorné pohyby. Jeho ostré lokty, kterými do ní občas nešikovně strčil. „Promiň," mumlal Naruto v šeru, když už popáté vytahoval z úst zbloudilý vlas, „máš je moc dlouhé." Chtěla se ostříhat znovu nakrátko, ale Narutovi se její dlouhé kadeře líbily.

„Čekám," prohodila směrem k němu na cestě do ložnice. Nemusela ho pobízet dvakrát. Když se vrátil z koupelny, ležela už v posteli.

Zhasl. Vklouzl k ní pod deku. Políbil ji do ještě mokrých vlasů, pohladil po holých zádech a přivinul k sobě.

„Hino?"

Obrátila se k němu čelem. V šeru jeho tvář působila starší. Zkoumala prsty jeho rysy, jeho ramena, hruď a boky a slabiny. _Chtěl ji. _Přitiskla se k němu. Laskala jej – pomalu a mučivě, až se pod jejími doteky třásl jako v horečce. Zaryl jí prsty do stehen, líbal na krk a na ňadra, vydechl, když se do ní ponořil. Zavřela oči. Rudá tma. Jeho dech ji lechtal na tváři. Zvrátila hlavu vzad. V milostném křeči ho kousla do ramene. Zastavil se.

„Bolí to?"

„Ne, ne, ne..." potřásla hlavou. Ovinula mu paže kolem krku. „Pokračuj."

Po milování byl něžný. Stulil se k ní, ztracená v horku jeho těla, tiše s ní rozmlouval o hloupostech, dokud je oba nezmohl spánek; ráno se probouzeli každý na opačné straně postele. Dnešní noc se od předchozích nijak nelišila.

Ráno vstala první. Naruto ji sledoval z postele, zatímco se oblékala. Přemýšlela, kdy se přestala před ním stydět. Dřív to bylo _nemyslitelné_.

„Nechoď ještě."

„Nemůžu přijít pozdě."

„To se vážně tak těšíš do kanceláře?" zakřenil se. „Má drahá dává přednost propiskám přede mnou... Nebo jsou to ty příšerně nudné dopisy, co chce Tsunade přeložit? Jak milé, Hinato. Kvůli tobě žárlím na psací stůl." Posadil se. „Hodíš mi kalhoty?"

O něco později chystala v kuchyni snídani. Už oblečený Naruto se objevil poté, co se dovařila voda v konvici. Zalil čaj v šálcích. Hinata zatím položila na stůl talíř s míchanými vejci. Dali se mlčky do jídla.

„Už jsem ti říkal, co chystá Tsunade?" prohodil po chvíli.

„Nezmínil ses o ničem."

„Hádej."

„Nevím."

„Nesnažíš se."

„Chystá se pořádat trhy?"

„Ne."

„Divadlo?"

„Ne. Hádej znovu."

„Já _spěchám_, Naruto."

„Chystá se mě příští týden oficiálně jmenovat svým nástupcem."

„Ah..."

„Netváříš se moc překvapeně."

„Jsem, ráda, že tě jmenuje... konečně."

„Trvalo to dlouho, viď?"

„Ano."

Pousmála se. Vůbec se nezměnil. Viděla před sebou jeho mladší já, zcuchaného chlapce s modrýma očima a s odhodlaným výrazem. _„Stanu se hokagem."_ Měl pravdu. Kráčel před ní oslnivý jako slunce a ona se krčila v jeho stínu němá obdivem a vděčností, unavená, zklamaná svou někdejší naivitou a znechucená sama sebou.

„Už musím jít."

„Ani jsi nedojedla."

„Mám hodně práce. Tsunade nepočká."

Nečekala na odpověď. Vyběhla ven s kabátem přehozeným přes loket. I když jí zbývalo půl hodiny času, spěchala do do práce jako nikdy předtím. Vřítila se do kanceláře, odhodila kabát do kouta. Posadila se za stůl. Před ní jako špatné svědomí ležel nedokončený překlad ze včerejška.

Docela vážně uvažovala, zda ho prostě neroztrhá na maličké kousky a nezapálí. Jenže Tsunade ho potřebovala do dnešního poledne. Přinutila se tedy začíst do textu. Hodiny na stěně tikaly. Venku si hrály děti. Vzhlédla k oknu. Bylo hezky. Potlačila zívnutí.

Mrzelo ji, že se vyřítila z domu bez jediného ahoj. (Mělo by ji to mrzet.) Naruto jí říkal, jak ho někdy její nálady matou. Nevyznám se v tobě, řekl a zasmál se; podobal se přitom ztracenému štěněti. Svým způsobem to v ní vyvolávalo pocit viny.

Snažila se číst, ale hodiny dělaly příliš velký rámus. Poklepávala perem o desku stolu a v duchu počítala do sta. Potřebovala se soustředit, ale myšlenkami zůstávala pořád u ranního rozhovoru. Proč, to nevěděla.

Překlad dokončila až kolem druhé. Tsunade se bude zlobit. Hinata se neochotně vydala do její kanceláře. Poslední dobou byla Tsunade nesnesitelnější než obvykle. Zaklepala.

„Dále!"

„Už to mám hotové."

„Díky. Polož to sem."

Byla už na odchodu, když se Tsunade opět ozvala: „Už ti Naruto řekl tu novinu?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Musíš být na něj hrdá."

„To jsem."

„Zmínil se také, že se při té příležitosti bude konat oslava a že dorazí delegace z ostatních zemí?"

„Na to zapomněl."

„Typické." Tsunade si povzdechla. „Potřebuji někoho, kdo by to zorganizoval. Všichni jsou zavalení prací. Já vím -" Tsunade ji zarazila dřív, než se stačila ohradit. „Já vím, že máš sama vlastních věcí dost a dost, ale nemůžeš to pro Naruta udělat?"

„Jistě." Přikývnutí. Úsměv. „Mohu odejít?"


	2. II

Někdo zvonil. Jednou. Dvakrát. Hinata otevřela. Otec vstoupil dovnitř s úsečným _Hinato_ namísto pozdravu. Přejel ji pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Určitě si všiml očí zarudlých od pláče. Nic však neřekl. Podal jí svůj plášť a beze slova zamířil do obývacího pokoje. Hinata pověsila otcův svrchník na nejbližší věšák a následovala jej.

„Dáš si čaj? Kávu? Nabídla bych ti něco dalšího, ale vůbec jsem tě tu nečekala.

„Čaj."

„Hned to bude."

Zaplula do kuchyně. Otec už nejspíš listuje albem fotek, které nechala ležet otevřené na stole. Postavila konvici na sporák. Bylo to jako sypat si sůl do ran, nechat se takhle přistihnout. A přitom - Hinata přešla k oknu, odhrnula záclonku a vyhlédla ven – přitom otce Nejiho smrt zasáhla možná ještě víc. Po pohřbu už o něm nikdy nepromluvil.

V tom se otec s Narutem až bizarně podobali.

Vrátila se do obývacího pokoje. Posadila se do křesla, ruce úhledně složila v klíně. Otec odložil album.

„Krásné vzpomínky."

„To ano."

„Slyšel jsem, že zařizuješ oslavu."

„A-ano... Bude to velké. Dorazí delegace z ostatních vesnic." Odkašlala si. „Musíme se předvést v co nejlepším světle."

„Tsunade to nechala celé na tobě?"

„Nevadí mi to. Dělám to ráda." Usmála se. Ne očima. „Jen je toho trochu na mě moc. Práce a to zařizování. Nejprve tahle oslava a pak Narutovy narozeniny... Nezvládám to." V tom okamžiku, kdy to vyslovila, toho litovala. Otci se takové věci neříkaly. Nesměly.

Jeho prsty se znovu dotkly koženého obalu alba. „Od toho máš sekretářku."

„Jak by to vypadalo, kdybych manželovu oslavu hodila na krk sekretářce?"

„Neměl jsem z tvého manžela dojem, že by si zakládal na takových maličkostech. Neklade si snad za cíl vidět tě v tomhle stavu. Nebo se mýlím?"

„Dělám to pro něj ráda."

„Vaří se ti voda."

„Hned jsem zpátky."

Odběhla do kuchyně. Chystala čaj, aby zaměstnala ruce. Skoro se opařila horkou vodou, když zalévala lístky v šálku. Zasykla. Musela se uklidnit. Kdykoli se tu otec objevil, stávala se z ní bezmocná hromádka neštěstí, mumlající a neschopná. Některé věci se nikdy _neměnily_. Zadoufala, že otce brzy omrzí. Že půjde pryč. (Byla to jedna z myšlenek, které by si Hinata nedovolila ani zašeptat ve tmě o samotě. Hiashiho dcera chovala svého milovaného otce v úctě. Tečka.)

Do obývacího pokoje se vrátila s naloženým podnosem. Opatrně ho položila na stůl před otce.

„Co to je za čaj? Voní po skořici."

„Naruto ho přinesl s sebou ze Suny."

„Tráví tam poslední dobou dost času."

„Tsunade se snaží zajistit kazekageho podporu mezi daimjó. Koho jiného by měla poslat než Naruta?"

„To je pravda." Otec se napil. „Kdy ses naposledy podívala domů?"

Domov. Čtyřpokojový byt pro otce nikdy nepředstavoval její _domov._ Ten zůstal za papírovými stěnami, kamennými zdmi a plný vzpomínek. O důvod víc se nevracet.

„Stalo se snad něco?"

„Hanabi se po tobě ptala."

„Proč nepřijde ona?"

„Nemá čas. Připravuje se na převzetí klanu. Nemusela by."

„Už jsme o tom spolu mluvili, otče." Poprvé mu pohlédla zpříma do očí. „Naruto mě potřebuje vedle sebe. Hanabi to zvládne." Jak jsi vždycky doufal, už nahlas nedodala.

„Nejde o to, jestli někdy převezmeš zodpovědnost za rodinu. Té představy jsem se vzdal už dávno." Odmlčel se. „Ale předstírat, že s námi nemáš nic společného...? Kolikrát ses objevila doma za poslední rok?"

„Neměla jsem čas-"

„Jako ho nemáš dnes?" Sebral album ze stolu. Otevřel je.

_Nejiho tvář. Čerstvých patnáct._

Chtělo se jí ječet.

„Proč jsi přišel?"

„Protože ty nepřijdeš nikdy."

Neodpověděla. Neměla jak.

Tiše popíjeli čaj. Jeden druhého opatrně ignorovali. Hinata pamatovala doby, kdy ji otcovo mlčení děsilo víc než jeho nesouhlasný pohled.

„Hinato..."

Vzhlédla.

„Pokud... pokud potřebuješ pomoc se zařizováním, stačí jen říct."

Jeho tvář připomínala spíš dřevěnou masku než živou bytost. Člověk snadno zapomínal. Jenže teď před ní neseděl Hyuuga-sama, ale její starý otec, syn mrtvého, bratr mrtvého, strýc mrtvého.

„Já..." Sevřela drobný šálek. Spálila si prsty. „Díky."

Strávili hodinu společným mlčením, které přerušoval jen zvuk porcelánu pokládaného na desku stolu a pak zašustění otcova roucha, když se zvedl, jejích kalhot, když vyskočila a spěchala za ním do předsíně. Vzala ho za ruku – kůže ještě stále hladká, vždyť mu bylo teprve padesát – a držela. Otec se na ni ještě ve dveřích podíval tak, jak se jí celé její dětství ani nesnilo.

Dveře se zavřely a Hinata klesla k zemi.

Naruto dorazil pozdě večer o několik hodin později. Svou ženu našel, jak spí nepřikrytá na pohovce v obývacím pokoji. Po krátkém zaváhání jí přinesl deku.

* * *

„Květiny koupím sama," oznámila dalšího dne Hinata sekretářce. Yuri na to nestihla nic říct. Hinata už stačila odejít. Ještě na schodech si navlékla kabát, prsty pročísla vlasy. Potřebovala se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu a to hned. Yuri nosila parfém sladký jako med a malá kancelář po vytápěném odpoledni se proměnila v cukrové peklo.

Květiny. Musela pořídit květiny na Narutovu oslavu, i když ho nikdy jejich krása nezajímala.

Ino ji přivítala ve svém obchodě se zářivým úsměvem a škádlivým dloubnutím do žeber. Hinata, vždy nesvá z výrazných projevů náklonnosti, se od ní nenápadně odtáhla. Jen trochu, aby ji neurazila. Ale Ino si toho nevšímala. Její pozornost se upírala na květiny, na Hinatino přání, na klepy a na vlastní klenuté břicho plné budoucího Akimichiho.

„Chtěla bych růže a chrysantémy." Zahlédla lilie. „A lilie taky. Ne bílé." Budou hýřit barvami pod světlem lamp. Pro ni, ne pro něj. Žluté, rudé, fialové. Je sobecká? Snad.

„Kolik jich budeš chtít?"

Hinata se zamyslela. Přesně tolik, aby si připadala jako v pralese. Řekla to nahlas. Ino se zakřenila a naškrábala cosi na papír.

„S tebou je radost obchodovat, Hinato."

Místo odpovědi se usmála. Ino si mimoděk pohladila břicho.

„Kope?"

„A jak. Sáhni si, hele."

„Kdy se narodí?" Bylo zvláštní a svým způsobem zneklidňující dotýkat se Ino a cítit přitom někoho jiného.

„Uprostřed prosince." Ino se pohodlně opřela o pult. „A co ty? Žádný miniaturní Uzumaki s byakuganem se ještě nechystá?"

„Ne." Složila paže na prsou. „Nějak jsme o tom ještě nepřemýšleli."

„No, to my jsme nad tím s Pašíčkem nepřemýšleli taky. My jsme vlastně nemysleli vůbec, jestli chápeš..."

„Samozřejmě."

Hinata vzpomínala, jak nervózní Ino třeštila oči na těhotenský test. Tři mladé ženy před umývadlem na toaletách a jedna budoucí matka, která se poté, co se objevila druhá čárka, složila jako pytel brambor. Prvotní panika se brzy proměnila v nadšení. Ino milovala vše krásné a roztomilé a tak přibližně od začátku druhého měsíce věděla přesně, jak rozkošný bude mít její potomek pohled, jak bude krčit nos a špulit rty a že zdědí její krásu a Choujiho něžnost. Výbavu pro dítě měla Ino nakoupenou už ke konci prvního trimestru, kdy si většina párů teprve oddechne, že přečkali tu nejnejistější dobu. Hinata netušila, jestli má jejich potomkovi závidět, protože jej jeho rodiče zahrnou vší možnou láskou a pozorností, nebo litovat, protože Ino si lásku často pletla s panenkou na hraní.

„Možná by bylo lepší, kdybyste nechali věcem volný průběh..."

„To si nemyslím, Ino. Teď opravdu není vhodná doba."

„No, ty to víš nejlíp," řekla Ino a podala jí papír s vyplněnou objednávkou a tužku pro podpis. „Teď, když bude Naruto oficiálně Tsunadin zástupce, tak se z její kanceláře už nejspíš nehne. A jak všichni víme, hlavní úloha muže je při tvorbě dětí krátká avšak klíčová. Takže pokud se ti nepodaří infiltrovat nejhlídanější budovu ve vesnici, aby sis s ním užila pár nemravných chvilek, tak žádní malí špunti na svět nepřijdou. Pech."

„Tady." Vrátila jí podepsaný formulář.

„Díky. Pozítří ti přivezou kytky. Domů, že?"

„Ano, domů. Zdržela bych se, Ino, ale..."

„Já vím, Tsunade je bezostyšná otrokářka."

„Moc ráda jsem tě viděla."

„Stav se někdy na kávu a na obscénní množství dortíků. Pašíček se naučil zacházet s troubou. Netušila jsem, že jsem si vzala pekařského génia."

„Určitě." Zamávala. „Na shledanou."

„Ahoj."

* * *

Květiny přivezli v osm hodin, večer před oslavou. Ráno je Hinata spolu se Sakurou rozmístí v atriu, rozvěsí lampiony. Připravila vše: pozvala hudebníky, objednala jídlo a pití – spoustu pití; po válce chlastali všichni. Pozvánky, oblečení, ostatní prostory, protože přijede spousta lidí, spousta hostí, nádvoří bylo velké, ale ne dost.

A Sakura nepřestávala švitořit – bude to krásné, Hinato, bude mít z toho takovou radost. _Hinato. Hinato. Hinato. _A Hinata měla sto chutí jí otrávit čaj, který Sakura ucucávala z půvabně vykrouženého šálku, chrstnout jí horký nápoj do krásného obličeje, jenom aby už konečně zmlkla. (Ale Hinata si nemohla stěžovat, neměla právo. Vždycky věděla, že mít Naruta znamená mít i ty, kteří k němu patřili, bez ohledu na její vlastní nechuť k nim.)

Jednou se s manželem bavili o jeho přátelích. Snad nežárlíš, vysmál se jí Naruto. Později se tomuto tématu Hinata raději vyhýbala.

Květiny si nechala přinést až nahoru do ložnice. Naruto zůstane přes noc s Tsunade v práci. Ino se nemýlila. Galeje.

Vdechla vůni bílých lilií, žlutých a rudých růží a fialových chrysantém. Červené toulitky na parapetu se rýsovaly proti tmě za oknem. Zelené stěny a zelené listy. V džungli chyběli jen rajky a tygr. Mokré vlasy ze sprchy, zarudlá kůže jen letmo zakrytá ručníkem. Dokonalá kořist pro šelmu. Posadila se na okraj postele a vydechla.

Občas přemýšlela, co by se bývalo změnilo, kdyby Neji před ni tehdy neskočil. Zasáhly by ji úlomky dřeva? A kdyby ano – přežila by? Vzal by si ji pak Naruto? Byla by to láska z povinnosti, něha k dívce, která nedovedla nikdy nic, než se jen vrhala mezi jím a jeho koncem? Stačilo by jí to? Lišilo se to nějak od skutečnosti? Ne. Až na Nejiho.

_Nejimu bylo osmnáct_. Pět let mrtvý, pohřbený a promlčený.

Musela přestat na to myslet. Vypnout se. Zapomenout se. Potřebovala vyšukat mozek z hlavy.

Vstala, přešla k oknu. Dotkla se prsty bizarního květu toulitky. Červený list, žilnatý a jakoby zalitý krví a z něj se tyčící žlutá palice. Erekce nořící se mezi zarudlé labie vzrušené ženy. Rostlina _řvala_ obscenitou a Hinata se zachvěla touhou, potřebou a vším, co nemohla vyslovit ani před Narutem.

Samotnou ji překvapovalo, jak nevinný Naruto byl. Potutelný úsměv a škvíra ve stěně oddělující ženské a mužské lázně představovaly vrchol jeho představy o perverzi. Přejela si jazykem zuby. Vypnula světlo, odhodila ručník. Ulehla do zelených pokrývek postele, vlasy rozprostřené, rty semknuté.

Naruto se jí nikdy nedotýkal tak, jako se dotýkala sebe ona sama. Zaryla nehty do citlivých dvorců bradavek. Zasyčela bolestí, ale nepřestávala. To ostré zahlcení smyslů jí vybudilo víc než něžné polibky či opatrné laskání. A nehty pokračovaly dál po jejím těle a nechávaly za sebou jasně rudou stopu v údolí mezi ňadry, na břiše, na stehnech, na slabinách, dokud se nezastavily v klíně.

_Bestie skočila, zaťala drápy, zahryzla se a rvala ji a rvala. _Ostré nehty, zběsilé _allegrissimo_ prstů a netrvalo dlouho, než se zkroutila v křeči, zahlcená rudou, obklopená květinami, jejich vůní a sežraná, zničená, na vrcholu malé smrti. Vlhko a horko mezi stehny. Divoce bušící srdce. Konec.

Chtělo se jí umřít a chtěla _ho_ mít, mít ho v sobě, kolem sebe, být v něm a nechat se jím zabít, aby zapomněla. Ale to se nikdy nestane.

Třásla se, zatímco si oblékala noční košili. Jak se látka lehce otřela o podrážděnou kůži prsou – skoro se rozpustila, když jí tělem projelo nové zachvění, nový oheň.

Té noci se jí znovu zdálo o moři. Bylo rozbouřené, vlny si hrály s lodí, jako kdyby to byla pouhá hračka. Naruto nikde. Volala po něm, ale nikdo neodpovídal. A pak ji prudký náraz smetl do vody.

Utopila se.


End file.
